


Short and Simple

by orphan_account



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Cute bfs, I needed a break pft, M/M, Writing practice, short and simple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:48:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27990279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Just writing practice of Gloves and Rimz being cute together.
Relationships: Gloves/Half-Rim (Splatoon)
Kudos: 11





	Short and Simple

One of the things that often turned others off about Half-Rimz was how  _ unusually _ quiet he was compared to everyone else. The green inkling more often than not didn’t have much to say so he simply preferred to just not to  _ say _ anything at all. While many were put off by the often unwelcome silence, it was one of the many traits his boyfriend Gloves loved about him. The two often surrounded themselves with lively friends and personalities from everywhere under the sun, it made their lives rather chaotic so the moments they spent together in silence were like breaths of fresh air to them. 

Rimz, although uncannily quiet with others, was a little more talkative whenever he was with Gloves. He genuinely just felt more comfortable and open to talk whenever the other was around and preferred it that way. Gloves also seemed to be more comfortable around him, often dropping his usual confident and cool exterior to show the more softer side of him. 

Rimz always treasured this, wherever and whenever it came out, it was something special the two shared.

The two momentarily however, now laid together peacefully in Half-Rimz's bed. Both snuggled closely together under heavy blankets to protect themselves from the increasing cold temperature outside. Winter was just around the corner which meant the annual turf championship quarter finals was too, a topic that plagued Half-Rimz's mind.

“Rimz...? Hey, what’s wrong?” Gloves broke their comforting silence with a small whisper as he looked up at the other inkling who was staring off at the sealing, eyebrows furrowed, deep in thought. The glasses wearing inkling blinked rapidly from the interrupted thoughts in surprise, taking a few moments to collect his thoughts properly before he spoke.

“Nothing.” Half-Rimz answered after a few moments and lifted his hand to stroke the top of Glove’s head. “I was...just thinking about the match we have coming up.”

“Oh, yeah me too...” Gloves sighed and leaned into his boyfriend’s touch. “Re-match with the Monarch team. It’s kinda scary but I’m also really excited for it.” 

“Mm.” Half-Rimz hummed in agreement but his worry did not ease. He knew more than anyone how deeply Gloves wanted to make it to this year’s nationals, their only obstacle was the seemingly unbeatable Monarch team. 

Although their problems with the once infamous team were long behind them, it still never seemed to ease Half-Rimz's mind how it almost seemed like they would  _ never _ beat Emperor's team in turf. As much as he wanted to help Gloves reach his dream of becoming a famous turfer it felt disappointing to know that perhaps he would never get to see Glove’s bright smile of triumph on that stage someday. 

“Hey-” Gloves lightly shook the inkling, once getting his attention again he smiled comfortingly knowing exactly what was on his mind. “We’re going to do our best and no matter the outcome that’s all that matters ok?” 

Half-Rimz sighed and removed his glasses, setting the frames gently aside the bedside table. He shifted and rolled himself and Gloves over to pin the shorter inkling underneath him. The two inklings stared at each other for a few moments, Gloves blushing at the sudden position they were in while Half-Rimz gave him a serious look, sorting out his thoughts before he spoke.

“I want to see you win and be happy Gloves.” The green inkling leaned down to press a soft kiss on the other’s lips, surprising Gloves from the sudden act of affection. “I want to get you there but I’m not sure I can.”

“I don’t need to win to be happy Rimz.” The green inkling gently laughed and pulled the other into a hug. “I’m already happy, with _you_. Win or lose I’m still going to be with you no? Nothing can change that.”

Half-Rimz didn't respond and simply let himself be held by the smaller inkling, Gloves took it as a silent agreement and gently pressed a kiss on his cheek. He had a point after all, whatever happened Half-Rimz would be by his side every step of the way. First or third place, Gloves was still his and he was Glove's.

"Rimz you're starting to get heavy-" Gloves whined underneath him suddenly and pushed him lightly, "Can you get off you dork?" 

This time, he actually replied.

"No."

**Author's Note:**

> This tag is also rlly empty, I love these two tho.


End file.
